Quand on demande un salaire
by Judya
Summary: Quand les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse demandent un salaire au Conseil Ardent...


"Mais quelle est donc cette histoires, Cavaliers?"

Les Quatres ne répondirent rien, se regardant les uns les autes. Le Conseil Ardent était vraiment étonné de ce qu'ils avaient lui demander. D'ailleurs, ils allaient sûrement se faire tuer. Mais ce n'était pas de leur faute si ils avaient fait quelques découvertes sur Terre et qu'ils avaient envie de demander la même chose que les Humains avaient le droit. D'ailleurs, c'était Strife qui avait eu l'idée de demander une telle chose aux membres du Conseil.

"Vous voulez qu'on vous rémunère votre travail?!"

Il eu à nouveau un grand silence, et ce fut bien sûr l'ainé des Quatre qui dut alors le briser pour y répondre.

"Disons que... oui..."

Bien sûr, le Conseil Ardent allait refuser cela, et les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse le savaient très bien. Mais qui ne tentent rien, n'a rien.

"Mais pourquoi nous demander une telle chose?" demanda le Conseil Ardent.

-Disons que... commença Fury.

Elle regarda ses frères avec un regard de chien battu. Oh qu'elle avait bien envie du soutien des trois Cavaliers, mais ces derniers hésitaient vraiment à dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se faire massacrer par le Conseil, même si en soit ils étaient pratiquement immortels. *Quel courage ces hommes* songea alors la seule femme de l'équipe avant de continuer :

"Disons que les Humains s'en sortent bien avec ... un minimum de "récompense" au travail et..."

-COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS DEMANDER UNE TELLE CHOSE A NOUS? LE CONSEIL? hurla un des totems.

Strife prit soudainement la parole.

"Mais voyons! Vous ne pensez pas que nous avons un peu besoin d'argent?"

-Pourquoi donc? demanda le Conseil visiblement en colère. Est-ce que le fait que vous soyez puissants ne vous suffisent pas?

-Voyons Messieurs les grands Totems (ah moins que l'un de vous ne soit une femme?). Disons que notre puissance, c'est nous qui l'avons acquis par nos combats et tout... Donc nous n'avons rien de votre part!

-Strife, arrête toi un peu... dit doucement War.

-Pourquoi? Je vais les faire enflammer? Plus que d'habitude, ça ne se peut pas. Mais bon, revenons à nos chevaux. Regardez lors du dernier combat lorsque vous avez envoyer notre frère albinos que voici contre le Destructeur

-Je sens qu'il va nous mettre dans de mauvais draps... fit Fury à Death.

-En effet, mais laissons-le parler tout de même, répondit ce dernier.

-Vous lui avez rien donner comme argent? Oh si, que quelques âmes pour soudoyer un certain Démon! Mais après, qu'est-ce qu'il a eu du mal à en trouver d'autres pour pouvoir faire quelques achats! Si justement vous l'auriez payer auparavant -et accessoirement, ne lui aviez pas enlever ses pouvoirs pour le coller à Fantomasque- peut-être qu'il aurait annéanti plus tôt le Destructeur, non?

Le Cavalier Rouge se mordit la lèvre inférieure et recula de deux pas. Et voilà qu'il était maintenant sujet des aneries de son frère. Nan mais, si le Cavalier aux Pistolets voulaient vraiment donner un exemple, il aurait du pour cela donner quelqu'un d'autre, mais surtout pas lui. D'ailleurs, il se sentait vraiment mal d'être le sujet de la conversation, et Death ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans ce sentiment de malêtre lorsque leur frère continua sur sa lancée.

"Mais en plus, mon frère Death! Vous vous rendez compte? Pour innocenter notre pauvre frère? Il aurait pu battre plus facilement tous ces Démons et autres importuns si seulement vous l'auriez payés avant! Bah oui, il aurait pu s'acheter avant de meilleures armes et autres équipements! Mais nan!"

Fury se mit à prier alors pour que le Nephilim se taise sur elle. Mais comme ça n'allait sans doute pas marcher, elle se contenta juste de le fixer avec un regard noir. Et bien sûr, ce dernier comprit assez vite le message : de tout les autres Cavaliers, c'était sans doute Fury qu'il craignait le plus. Mais il s'en fichait.

"Ma soeur, elle, aurait pu s'acheter aussi beaucoup plus de vêtements hein! Parce que vous croyez que si les autres l'attaquaient c'étaient pour la tuer? Mais regardez sa tenue d'aguicheuse! Même les Succubes sont plus habillées!"

La Cavalière se mordit la lèvre inférieure et commença à jouer avec son fouet. Elle allait le massacrer, c'était sûr.

"Puis moi? Hein? Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai eu de gros problèmes?"

-Par...Pardon?! demanda le Conseil Ardent, sans doute un peu perdu par les arguments de Strife.

-Bah oui, War et Death en tant que bons frères m'ont pris mes armes! Mes pauvres armes chéries! Et vous ne pensez pas que j'ai foiré moi? Hein?! Peut-être aurais-je pu en acheter d'autres? Maaaaais non! Pourquoi? Parce que j'avais pas de sous! Nan mais! N'importe quoi! Et en plus, on peut pas vraiment acheter du foin!

-Du ... du foin?

-Bah oui, faut entretenir les chevaux. Mais bon. Vous vous en fichez je devine?

Il eu un énorme blanc. Non, les Quatre sentirent que quelque chose n'allaient pas. Ils reculère de trois pas, s'attendant à une réaction violente de la part du Conseil, ce qui ne tarda point à arriver.

"MAIS VOUS VOUS MOQUEZ DE NOUS?! PARTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT!"

Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, se demandant si ils allaient recevoir ou non une sanction. Les totems lâchèrent une sorte de soupir.

"Les Quatre Cavaliers qui demandent un salaire, non mais... et pourquoi pas chez les Fondateurs, les Démons et les Anges aussi tant qu'ils y pensent?"

**Pendant ce temps... **

"Uriel?"

-Oui sire?

-Pourquoi est-ce que nos griffons ne veulent plus travailler?

-Ils font la grève sire.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Depuis la fin de la Guerre avec War et le Destructeurs, ils ont une pensée envers leur camarade mangée par Tiamat et les autres tués soit par des Démons, soit par les Cavaliers...

-Et alors?

-Ils demandent à recevoir une prime de risque...

[Je sais, c'est pas génial mais bon ]


End file.
